Untitled
by Navy4Life
Summary: Chapter 4 iz up we find out who Chiraboo iz!!!!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer- I dun Own Rayearth!!!  
  
"Ok Lantis keep yourself together" thought Lantis to himself. He looked at his watch. "Dammit where iz she?" "She should have been here 30 minutes ago". She was running down the hallway. "I am never EVER letting Ferio keep me so long" thought Hikaru to herself. She looked at her watch. "Crap im late oh I hope Lantis is still there". "I guess she's not coming". He started to walk away "WAIT LANTIS!". He turned around "Finally" he said to himself. "Sorrie im late" said Hikaru smiling "Ferio was holding me up by blabbing on and on about Fuu u kno how he iz and--" She was cut off because she saw Lantis staring at her she started turning red. "Umm Latis?". He looked like he had just come out of a trance "Huh wat?" "Lantis why did u want to see me?" "oh yea that". He went through his coat pocket until he found what he was looking for. "Here Hikaru". He gave here a beautiful gold pendant "My mother entrusted this to me and now I want you to have it". Hikaru took it, "Lantis I can't take this your mother gave this to you" She went to give it back but he grabbed her hand and looked into her eyes she felt herself go red she turned away from him. He cupped her chin and looked into her eyes "Hikaru" he whispered "Take it,it might protect you". She nodded and took it. "Well I'd better go goodbye Lantis" she turned around to leave but remembered she did not thank him. She ran back towards to where he was but he had already disappeared. Then she heard a scream coming from inside the castle which sounded a lot like Umi. Then she looked up and saw a monster and a person that looked like Ascot. "Wait that IS Ascot" thought Hikaru. "Better Go after them"  
  
  
  
(A/N WAT?!?!?!?! ASCOT KIDNAPPED UMI!!!!!! I KNOW THIS CHAPPIE WAS KINDA CRAPPY BUT IT'S ONLY THE BEGINNIG WELPS GIMME A REVIEW AND I'LL WRITE MORE!!!) 


	2. Eagle and Danielle

Yes my kind friend arashi edited this chappie hope ya'll like it  
  
Arashi was standing outside of Eagle's room. "I hope he's ok" thought Arashi, Eagle had been in a coma for awhile. The doctor came out with a sad look on his face "NO!" Arashi's mind screamed "HE CAN'T BE DEAD!". She walked or more like ran up to the doctor. "Hey. Is he. okay?" The doctor gave her a solemn look. "Eagle is he's-----" "HE ISN'T DEAD!!!!" she shook the doctor by the collar. "NO NO NO NO NO NO NO!!!!!". "Errr. Please he isn't! he's awake! Go ahead and see him!" "YES!" She let go of the doctors collar and ran into the room and saw Eagle sitting up in his bed. She ran towards the bed and threw her arms around Eagle who's eyes got really big. "Eagle!!! I've missed you so much! You don't know how long I've been waiting for you to wake up!! Eagle? You alive? Hellooooo?" silence. "Eagle????" Then she realized that she was holding Eagle a little to tight. "Heh. sorry. my bad." she let go of Eagle.  
  
"-=GASP-=AIR!" "Eagle. hey, are you okay?" "Yeah. I'm fine." Silence filled the room. "Oh I almost forgot I got something for you." She put her hand into her pocket and pulled out a star shaped locket "Here Eagle". He took it "What is it?" "Open it" . He opened, and a folded piece of paper fell out. He picked it up and opened it. Arashi blushed. It was a picture, that someone took of the both of them. He smiled.  
  
"Arashi, thank you." "Glad ya like it!" Arashi winked. "Yea Arashi, I just wanna say------" he started coughing violently. "Eagle!" He fell forward into Arashi's arms. "Eagle!? You okay!?" "Yea im fine im just a little weak". Arashi looked at Eagle she knew she had to go. "Eagle im going to leave so you can rest". She started to leave but Eagle caught her arm. "Don't go stay here with me". Eagle looked at Arashi with those eyes that she could say no to. Arashi smiled. "I hate it when you give me those eyes." she said "But you have to get some sleep" she said sternly. "I have," Eagle said. "Well... go to sleep some more..." Eagle sighed and layed back. Arashi smiled and layed down next to him, hugging him slightly. (This chapter was edited by: Arashi (Genrou No Miko) ^_^) 


	3. Chiraboo

Disclaimer- I wish I owned rayearth -=sniff-= but sadly ( -=sniff sniff-= I don't. oh well enjoy my story  
  
  
  
Hikaru was staggering down the hallway to Fuu's room. "Gotta…get to…Fuu's room". She was thinking about the fight she just had with Ascot. -=Flashback-= " ASCOT LET GO OF UMI!!!" yelled Hikaru. Ascot looked back and smirked. "Not Likely!! BEAST I SUMMON THEE!!!!". A evil monster came out and grabbed Rayearth's arm an twisted it hurting Hikaru "AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" Hikaru's scream pierced through the sky. The monster looked at Ascot waiting for orders. "Finish her" he said with a smirk. The monster nodded and looked back at Hikaru and twisted her arm futher "STOP!!!!!!" yelled a foreign voice. Hikaru looked and it was Umi her eyes filled with tears "ASCOT STOP THIS IZN'T YOU!!!!". Ascot looked at her and laughed then smacked her "UMI!!" his gaze went back to her "My name iz not Ascot it's Chiraboo". He looked at his monster finish her "NOOOOOOOO" yelled Umi.  
  
-=back to present-=. She finally got to Fuu's room knocked once and collapsed "F….U…..U…..". "I wonder if I should this necklace?" thought Fuu "Oh well". She walked out of her room and found Hikaru lying in front of her door "MISS HIKARU!!!!". She picked her up and brought her to the bed "WINDS OF HEALING!" all of Hikaru's wounds were healed. She stirred "Fuu get Ascot in here" "Yes Miss Hikaru". A few minutes later ascot walked into the room and Hikaru told him everything. "Ascot who's Chiraboo??" Ascot took a deep breath "Well" he started "It all started when I was little"  
  
  
  
END OF CHAPPIE YES I LEAVE CLIFFHANGER!!!!!! 


	4. Chiraboo's Past it's sooooo horrible

Disclaimer - you kno I dun own it sooo let's get on with it!  
  
  
  
Ascot took another deep breath. "Chiraboo" he started "Iz my…twin brother". Fuu and Hikaru looked shocked. "But Ascot why did you not tell us before??" asked Hikaru . Ascot just shrugged. "I thought he disappeared after wat happened all those years ago". "What happened??" asked Hikaru. "It happened about 10 years ago me and my mother were sick she was really sick and so was I so mom wanted to send Chiraboo to get some food and medicine but, I had a bad feeling about letting him go alone." -=Flashback -= "Chiraboo as the older twin by about 4 minutes I insist I should go with you" said Ascot in a brotherly manner. Chiraboo just smiled "I'll be fine I'll take my money and this dagger ok" Ascot knew he was defeated. "Fine but straight home understand?"said Ascot sternly. "Yea Yea straight home Bye Ascot Bye Mom" said Chiraboo as he ran off. "Pleaze let him be ok". As Chiraboo walked through The Forest of Silence he heard a rustling behind him he turned around nothing. He heard it again this time when he turned around two burly men stood infront of him. He tried to scream but one of them covered his mouth. "Hush now little boy ur passing through OUR territory u gotta pay the price." Said the first one The man looked at the satchel of coins Chiraboo had on his waist. "This will do just fine" said the second man. Chiraboo made a bit the guys hand and tried to run but they caught him. "Try to run huh?" said the first man to the second one. "Looks like we are gonna have to teach him a lesson aren't we Taki?" said the first man "You got that right Suke" chuckled the second one. Taki (the 2nd dude). They ripped his clothes and Chiraboo's screams could be heard through the land. "Where could Chiraboo be it's been 4 hours?" thought Ascot. Just then he heard his mother calling him. "What is it mom?" "Hunny it's time for me to go" "What?" "Take care of your brother" "What wait mom no!". His mother took her last breath and closed her eyes. "Mom NO!!!" Ascot started to cry. He went outside and saw Chiraboo coming up the hill bloody his clothes torn. He ran over to Chiraboo. "Chiraboo mom's dead". "W-W-W-WHAT!?!?!?!?!?!". Then Chiraboo went off. "ASCOT WHY DIDN'T YOU DO ANYTHING YOU WEREN'T EVEN THAT SICK!!!!". "Chiraboo there was nothing I could do" said Ascot "YOU COULD HAVE KEPT HER ALOVE UNITL I CAME BACK!!!!!!!!!. Ascot tried to comfort Chiraboo but Chiraboo pushed him away. "ASCOT AS OF THIS MOMENT WE ARE NO LONGER BROTHERS!!"yelled Chiraboo as he ran from the house. Then he turned around and yelled "WATCH YOUR BACK ASCOT WHEN YOU LEAST EXPECT IT I WILL RUIN EVERYTHING FOR YOU THE SAME WAY YOU RUINED EVERYTHING FOR ME". Yelled Chraboo and then he ran off. -=Present-= "Then he ran off and I haven't seen him since I guess I did not worry enough cause now look he….. he……."he clenched his fists "HE TOOK UMI!!!!" he yelled. Hikaru put her hand on Ascot's back "Don't worry Ascot we'll get him just as soon as we owwww" Hikaru put her hand on her arm. "Miss Hikaru" "Don't worry Fuu let me rest I'll be fine" "All right Miss Hikaru". Fuu grabbed Ascot's arm and led him out of the room. "Sir Ascot we will wait until Miss Hikaru is well". Ascot nodded "Fuu I'll be out in the garden come and get me when dinner is being served" said Ascot as he walked away. "It must be so horrible to have someone you love steal someone else you love" thought Fuu. She looked at her watch "Oh My! I was supposed to meet Ferio an hour ago hopefully he'll understand" thought Fuu as she ran off to meet Ferio.  
  
  
  
End Chappie wacha thing gimme a review 


End file.
